


Gensokyo Nights

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Reimu and Yukari spend their first night back together after the latter's hibernation, along with taking a peek at what the residents of Gensokyo are up to which Yukari insists is a safety protocol..





	

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
With another passing winter, the Hakurei Shrine was brought back to a sense of normality for its sole permanent occupant and as spring started its ascent, her ever elusive guest made her reappearance much to the shrine maiden's relief. Not that she would admit that.

"Do you really need to do that now?" Reimu asked whilst stretching out, "I have been doing this for the last 15 years you know, have some faith in me".

Yukari smiled and rubbed Reimu's back as her other hand hovered above them to open up a gap within the fabrics of time and space.

"Reimu, you know I have nothing but faith in you" the Youkai replied, "Well, other than these" she wiggled her fingers making the woman blush and roll her eyes, "It's just a quick sweep that I can do from the comfort of this futon. You know it doesn't take more than a few hours for the residents of Gensokyo to get up to no good".

"Fine, you have a point but there haven't been as many Incidents as I thought there would be with you hibernating so you don't have to be that thorough".

"Is that your way of saying how much you missed me and that you're glad I'm back?" Yukari enquired with a small grin.

Reimu mumbled into her neck in a bid to mask the obvious nature of her words.

Of how each winter that Yukari had to leave her seemed to be harder to deal with. Of how she didn't mind what trouble the Youkai were getting up to as it provided a distraction from missing her. Of how each winter she spent counting down the days had been a recurring thing, even since the moment they'd met.

But Reimu wouldn't vocally admit that as simply thinking about how much Yukari had become an integral part of life made her cheeks burn despite all the pushing away she did. Not just as a teacher and a guide, but also as a confidant and lover.

She settled for a whispered, "Yes" and tightened her arms that were wrapped beneath the blonde's body as they lay propped up on a few pillows.

Yukari chuckled, "I didn't quite catch that?".

"Don't push it" Reimu whined and moved her face so that it was resting on Yukari's bare shoulder, "Who are you spying on first anyway?" she questioned but it became clear as she watched the gap that was showing the inside of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Our favourite Vampires and their cohorts of course and hey, it isn't spying" Yukari clarified with a smile as the scene unfolding in the library was a humorous and jovial one, "That is more of the Tengu's forte".

"Aya would do that I suppose".

A disgruntled "Hey!" came from the door before the click of a camera and the indignant flutter of wings followed.

"How long was she there for? Did, did she hear.." Reimu paled as the thoughts of the sounds she was forming earlier with no hesitation came to haunt her.

The Youkai laughed, "I think she's been scarred enough to learn her lesson".

"For some reason, that does not make me feel better".

"Well it could've been Marisa or Sanae stood out there".

"On second thought I feel fine" Reimu grimaced at that thought.

"Marisa seems to be occupied from the looks of it" Yukari said as she watched the Magician pester Patchouli about something whilst she stood behind her chair, hands draped down the Mage's front and the blonde's chin on her shoulder. Patchouli looked like she was either going to pass out from the close contact of Marisa or just pass out in general.

Yukari could never be sure when it came to the frail intellect.

She threaded her fingers into Reimu's hair gently as they both watched on, Patchouli trying to scold the blonde but failing miserably and Flandre flying around the room with Meiling and Koakuma following pursuit. The young Vampire was gleefully urging the duo to try and catch her but their game of tag would end up with both redheads in a heap of exhausted mess, and not the type that Koakuma's succubus nature would prefer.

"Rather genius I'd say, date Patchouli and have infinite access to her library" Reimu scoffed but then smiled, "They were bound to end up together, how many people or Youkai can say they'd survived the wrath of a Mage so many times. That and it keeps Marisa away from the shrine" she added for good measure whilst trailing her fingers around the blonde's waist.

"I'm sure they make great use of those bookshelves, and tables..and chairs".

"Yukari!".

"You were thinking it too" Yukari laughed, "Though given how flustered Patchouli can get, it is a miracle she's still alive around her".

They watched Marisa smirk at the Mage before running her fingers down her flushed cheek till she tipped her face up via her chin, Patchouli's eyes wide but fluttering close as their lips inched together.

Flandre had just zoomed by and stopped abruptly which caused Koakuma to collide into Meiling's back, the Vampire gushing at Marisa kissing Patchouli.

"I think you may have spoken too soon" Reimu grinned as she watched said girl pass out, Marisa just catching her in time from falling off of her chair.

The other trio came rushing down with Koakuma trying to cool her Mistress down as Marisa held her in her arms, an almost apologetic grin on her face. Flandre copied Koakuma's action of fanning her hand over the Mage's face whilst Meiling went to retrieve some tea.

"In the outside world, this would make a great romantic comedy" Yukari stated with amusement.

"I dread to think what that would make us" Reimu wondered.

"The greatest love story ever" Yukari proclaimed with fervour and winked when Reimu picked her head up to look at her as she closed the gap.

"Hibernating my purification rod, you're more like picking up cheesy tactics from those so called movies Sanae goes on about" she said and poked Yukari's chest.

"Trade time with you to watch pretend couples?" the Youkai replied with a coy smile and moved her hands up Reimu's back, "Such harsh accusations Reimu, I'm hurt, how _are_ you going to make that up to me?".

The Shrine Maiden shook her head albeit with a smile whilst leaning down to kiss Yukari, her hands now in the blonde locks as their kiss deepened with lips pressed in place and tongues toying around with each other's. They stayed that way for a few moments and simply enjoyed their flushed bodies joined close and their hands touching each other like they hadn't touched in years. It certainly felt like that for the duo as they pulled apart, their hazy eyes lingering over each other's.

"Definitely much more fun than watching pretend couples" Yukari quipped whilst trailing her fingers down Reimu's chest and then slid it around to her back when the woman rested back down on her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Reimu replied as she watched Yukari move her hand into the air and open up a gap that showed a location within the mansion, "Again?".

 

 

A grandiose sized room exuded the same classy gothic style décor as the rest of the mansion boasted. The elegant, large bed that spoke of either importance or indulgence tied the room together and even in the dimly lit aura, the European interior theme was reflected beautifully, just like the Mistress of the mansion did.

"Are you forgetting the other two occupants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion my dear? Now it'll be Remilia's turn to be hurt" Yukari said as the head of the mansion came into view with her head maid.

Reimu shrugged whilst twirling a strand of Yukari's hair around her fingers, "Kind of hard to when she's around often but never without Izayoi".

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" the blonde teased and was met with a light tug of her hair.

"Be quiet".

"She does have a soft spot for you" Yukari continued, "Should I be worried I wonder".

"Says the one who has probably been with all of the women of Gensokyo" Reimu muttered, still slightly envious of the Youkai's presence in the lives of many.

Yukari simply laughed and scratched the back of Reimu's neck, "You know better than to believe those rumours but it's nice to know you feel so possessive of me".

"Don't let it get to your head".

"I would much rather have you on my head".

Reimu couldn't exactly disagree with that sentiment, "Don't start" she groaned softly, the mental image and being on Yukari providing enough of a spark to flicker down her spine where the blonde's fingers were running up and down.

Not seeing each other for a few months coupled with the voracious attraction they felt didn't leave much room for any other thought when they both rekindled again and Yukari couldn't help but to revel in seeing a side of Reimu that nobody else would believe unless they were on the receiving end of it.

But as she watched Sakuya and Remilia, it was no surprise that away from prying eyes, individuals could have a whole different personality.

"Have you always been this sensitive?" Yukari asked whilst sliding her thigh between the Shrine Maiden's legs with ease.

"You should know" Reimu replied with a slight hitch of her voice, the precise movements of the Youkai's thigh rendering her senseless, "And we could get to that if you're done with your snooping. It doesn't look like they're scheming up anything and since when did Izayoi have other expressions besides being tight lipped?".

"There is a lot to Remilia and her right hand maid that we won't know about. A bit like you".

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Reimu protested but understood as she watched the two.

Their faces were bracing warm expressions that they only had for each other and more so in terms of a Mistress and servant relationship, the adoration evident in Remilia's eyes as Sakuya fastened up the buttons on her dress & admiration in Sakuya's eyes appraisingly.

Known to be suave but harsh, powerful but compulsive & lenient but demanding, the Vampire was full of character when Reimu had first met her but this openly tender side towards Sakuya wasn't sinking in. She saw the way Remilia tentatively took the maid's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, burying herself into the one she appeared to trust the most. Sakuya in turn looked like her knees had weakened as she held onto her Mistress, her hand running through her hair just as Yukari's was doing to hers at that moment and Reimu realised regardless of if one was a Youkai or not, emotions and love were still evident.

"Not every connection needs to be understood by those on the outside, just like you and me" Yukari spoke up softly.

"I though mind reading wasn't one of your abilities?".

Yukari pouted, "I'll leave that to the Komeiji's. You're not exactly hard to read either Reimu, though now maybe you can let Sakuya be with Remilia without jealousy" she chuckled.

"Yukari..".

"Only teasing sweetheart".

Reimu sighed contently, the heat from the blonde and the blanket becoming far too comfortable to move away from but the night was still young and she hoped that there would be no visitors to interrupt them. With her gaze flickering from the gap and Yukari's neck, Reimu watched on as the gap closed with the last sight being Sakuya leaning down and Remilia tilting her head up, "I still think this is an invasion of privacy".

"Really?" Yukari said whilst drawing out the word, "Think of it as debriefing for me and surveillance for you".

  
The logic seemed sound, not the Reimu would admit it but being the recipient of Yukari's countless of random drop ins since they became acquainted was enough proof that the boundaries Youkai, really had no boundaries.

 

  
"You and your flawed reasoning" Reimu muttered and watched on as Yukari opened another gap, this time the location being the Forests Of Magic, "Marisa isn't at home remember, or was it Alice you were looking for?".

"Neither actually, how strange indeed" Yukari replied with a raise of an eyebrow but it started to make sense when she saw the unmistakable white parasol that belonged to only one Youkai pop up from the path, "Why is Yuuka in the forest at this time of night?".

Reimu could only grin as she snuggled into the blonde's neck, "Oh that, you'll see".

"Well, I must say that I wasn't anticipating" Yukari replied with amusement in her voice as Alice was revealed to be walking with Yuuka, hidden behind the parasol and both hand in hand, "The puppeteer with my darling Yuukarin? How unexpected but endearing nonetheless".

"A lot happens in several months" Reimu said with a teasing biting tone, followed by an actual bite to Yukari's neck but the latter with a slight falter of her voice easily countered her.

"You are correct. After all I do recall that 5 years ago, a certain Shrine Maiden who despised me flung herself on me the second I stepped through after my break. She held me tight, her hands clutching at my clothes as she buried her face into my chest and what I felt from her was relief and content but of course, just as quickly she let go and composed herself and gave me a curt nod. Such a tsundere wasn't she?".

Although Yukari had said all that in a light and teasing manner, it'd be one of her fondest memories in her countless of years of existence. That and meeting Reimu to be the first.

The brunette's face flushed against her skin and Yukari smiled in victory whilst watching Yuuka and Alice walk towards the Magician's home.

"You just had to go there" Reimu mumbled but the memory was a pleasant one for her too, "And by the way, I've never despised you or hated you. You were annoying and still are but I could never hate you. If it came across as that, it's what I was taught remember? Youkai bad, human good".

The Youkai couldn't help the fluttering feeling beating in her chest where Reimu was laying. Showing how she felt never came easy let alone with someone she was meant to hold animosity towards and only remain amicable to work with so to hear the woman speak those sentiments with such fire was welcomed.

"For humans, things are always so black and white aren't they. The idea of grey space and of things out of the ordinary terrify them".

"Isn't it the terror the fuels Youkai existence?".

"That much is true, I mean in a more simplistic way. Not everything has to be compartmentalised, certainly not emotions and humans are full of those".

Reimu scoffed, "And you are not?"

"Hm, fair enough" Yukari chuckled, "Let's take Yuuka and Alice for example" she motioned with her free hand towards the two, "Both known for preferring solitude; both are skilled in their powers, both Youkai, both have daunting reputations to humans and yet there they are, bidding each other a goodnight in an embrace like any other species to exists inside and outside of Gensokyo. But humans won't see that, they'll see and judge and fear what they see on the outside".

"May I remind you that Yuuka did blow up the shrine" Reimu interjected.

"Details details. Mind you, it makes sense as to why Alice doesn't have Shanghai or Hourai with her when walking through the forest at this time".

"Yeah, if you have death wish by all means attack Yuuka" Reimu agreed, "At least Alice won't have to worry about that and maybe she'll keep her from causing any Incidents. Anyway, you were belittling my human posse, do continue".

The blonde smiled and took a hold of Reimu's hand that was resting on her chest, "You are different Reimu, you know that. You see us as much more than something that needs to be simply exterminated. Like Yuuka, despite the fear she creates because of her power, Alice can see past that and knows it is not her intent to do so".

Reimu couldn't disagree as she watched the Youkai tenderly kiss Alice, gentle enough in a way that she would handle her flowers before stepping back and bowing slightly with a smile. She said goodnight to the blonde once more before making her way down the path of Alice's garden only for her to pull Yuuka back by tugging on her red vest. The look in Alice's blue eyes spoke endless scriptures of how much she wanted Yuuka to stay with her and it startled Reimu because she'd never seen the demure puppeteer so open.

She was definitely sensing a theme in the residents that Yukari was 'checking up on' and the Shrine Maiden couldn't help but wonder if that was her intent. When Reimu craned her neck to look up, she saw that the Youkai was also immersed in the scene, a fond smile bracing her lips that matched the brightness of the violets that were her eyes.

"Yukari?".

"Yes, Reimu?" the blonde replied as she closed the gap that showed Alice and Yuuka pressed together with the former pulling them both back into the house.

 

 

Reimu was now hovering over her with her arms on either side of Yukari's head. She peered down intently at her companion, taking in the Youkai's striking features that held her ranks of beauty above anything that Reimu had the knowledge of knowing. Countless of recounts from Sanae about how Yukari's presence in the outside world alone was enough to make those walking by end up at a stand still just to soak up a moments gaze. Her charisma exuded that of any Vampire like Remilia, her instincts were as sharp enough without having the mind reading abilities like Satori, her authoritative nature boasted that of Kanako; Reimu really did wonder if she was the first of her lineage to fall for the enigmatic Youkai that crafted Gensokyo.

"Reimu, are you okay?" Yukari asked with slight worry as she placed her hands on the brunette's cheeks.

Reimu blinked rapidly out of her daze when she felt the warm palms resting on her face.

"I uh, I'm okay" she replied quietly, "I'm glad you're back".

"So am I, I truly missed you" Yukari said with no ounce of teasing or coy smirks that usually accompanied those words. Reimu was taken aback by it a tad.

"Really? But you were asleep for most of it..or so you say" she replied and fluttered her dark eyes open and close when Yukari ran her fingers down her throat.

"Such scepticism for a Shrine Maiden" Yukari chuckled whilst purposefully dragging the nail of her index finger up and down the column of Reimu's throat and around the hollow of it, "But it is true. You know, the humans of the outside world have a saying, 'The one you think of before you fall asleep and the one you think of when you first wake up is the one who causes you as much love as they do pain'. Well, I've already felt the pain you can cause" she added with a grin at their first encounter.

"That'll teach you to go around making holes in the Hakurei Barrier".

"It was only one and necessary due to someone's stubbornness" Yukari countered, "But as I was saying, that sentiment does ring true, Reimu. With your ancestors, the hibernation period was simple because there hadn't been a partnership as successful with the previous Hakurei Shrine Maidens as we have. That alone should amplify how I feel about you".

She could feel Reimu's blush cover her body, the woman's eyes becoming more cloudy with the combination of her wandering hands and earnest words.

"That means you are much more tolerable than you make out to be you know, but..I feel relief I guess".

"Interesting choice of words, why relief?" Yukari said softly, her hands finding their way down Reimu's sleek back and resting them on her hips.

"Are you going to make me spell it out?".

"Yes, now do continue" the blonde smiled innocently as Reimu's balance faltered.

"Damn Youkai" she muttered jokingly and brushed a strand of Yukari's fringe to the side, "Relief because we made something that seemed impossible, possible".

"Go on..".

"Relief that between your guidance and my skill set, Gensokyo has a balance that is strong".

"All true, what else?" Yukari pushed with a knowing smile at what Reimu was trying to say.

"And..relief that we're together and I love you, there I said!" the brunette sighed with apparent shyness.

"My, you are full of surprises tonight aren't you darling" Yukari replied with glee and pulled Reimu's face down towards hers, "And let me tell you that the feeling is mutual, I love you too".

They indulged themselves into another round of breathless kisses that spoke words and emotions that could not be portrayed by words alone and it ended up with Yukari flipping Reimu over beneath her, her arms locked around her waist with the same level of possessiveness that Reimu's legs were wrapped around hers.

The futon below them was creased and flattened into the floor more than it was remotely possible but with each twist and turn, push and pull, it'd be difficult to distinguish where the floor started and where the futon stopped. Still, it was a minor inconvenience for the couple that had lost sight and mind of anything other than each other, their hands pawing and gripping at the sheets as they continued to make up for lost time.

It was the routine that Yukari had set since her first meeting with Reimu, well before they became amicable acquaintances let alone lovers but Yukari knew, she knew that she had to spend the first day back with the Shrine Maiden. Whether it was just to check in and see her, spend the day playfully teasing her, training her or like now, loving her; Reimu took precedence before any other business in Gensokyo.

And as they lay their together after another session of passion fuelled, tactile and emotional love making with a shuddering Reimu pressed against her chest and Yukari's breathing punctuating the room; there was no better way for the Youkai to spend her first moments back in reality.

"Reimu?".

"Hmm?".

"You're the Hakurei to my barrier".

There were several pitiful groans coming from the exit.

"I agree with them Yukari, no more visits to the outside world for you".

 

 


End file.
